memories
by yoongispabbo
Summary: "Be by my side. Will you promise me?" Kim Taehyung. KookV! Mind to review? RnR?


_**Memories**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **yoongispabbo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

"Be by my side. Will you promise me?" Kim Taehyung

"I wanna stop time. When this moment is done." – Jeon Jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari secara perlahan meninggalkan peradabannya, dimana ia meninggalkan cahaya jingga yang menghiasi langit sebelum akhirnya tugasnya digantikan oleh bulan yang langsung menguasai langit bersama bintang-bintang yang menggantikan tugas cahaya jingga itu untuk memperelok langit.

Disana, dalam sebuah rumah terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang miliknya tengah membaca sebuah novel di meja belajarnya. Bukannya apa-apa ia memilih membaca novel di meja belajar padahal biasanya orang-orang memilih untuk duduk di tempat tidur yang empuk sembari menunggu tertidur dengan sendirinya., tapi Taehyung berbeda. Alasannya karena ia ingin melihat pohon sakura miliknya yang sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh bunga, mengingat sebentar lagi akan musim semi.

Ketika ia tengah membaca novel itu dengan seriusnya, angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat salah satu kelopak bunga sakura masuk ke ruangannya dan berhenti di tiup angin tepat di halaman novel yang tengah ia baca. Hal itu sontak membuat dirinya memberikan perhatiannya ke kelopak itu sebelum menatap pohon sakura yang membuatnya teringat sebuah memori tentang seorang pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook.

 **[Taehyung POV]**

 _Flasback_

 _Aku bertemu dengannya ketika musim semi, dimana saat itu aku tengah berdiam diri dibawah pohon sakura yang ada di pekarangan rumahku. Tempatku biasanya berdiam diri ketika Jimin belum pulang. Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku melihat ia yang duduk di tempat favoritku dengan membaca sebuah buku yang aku tak ketahui isinya, marah – tentu saja itu reaksi ketika melihatnya dengan seenaknya merebut singgahsanaku._

 _Pada akhirnya kami bertengkar hingga seluruh wajah kami penuh luka, mengakibatkan aku harus dihukum di kamar karena itu. Sebenarnya aku malah merasa senang, karena aku bisa bermain sepuasku di kamar, tapi ketika aku melihat ke rumah kosong yang ada di samping rumahku, aku melihat pemuda itu lagi yang juga tengah menatapku. Aku membuang nafasku dengan kasar sesaat setelah kami saling berpandangan. Sebelum aku kembali meliriknya dan mendapati luka yang ia dapat rupanya lebih banyak dari yang ada di wajahku, tentu saja hal itu membuatku bersalah hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri berjalan ke balkon kamarku, dan sepertinya pergerakanku berhasil menarik perhatiannya karena ia langsung menoleh ke arahku._

" _Yya! Jangan tutup tirai jendelamu. Aku – em ingin meminta maaf, kau dengar?!" Ujarku panic saat melihat ia ingin menutup tirai jendelanya, dan setelah aku mengatakannya – pergerakannya terhenti beberaapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengikutiku, berjalan ke balkon kamar miliknya. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu pembicaraan kami mulai lancar, dimana selalu aku yang berusaha menghidupkan suasana. Dan dengan itu, aku berhasil mengantongi nama pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Setelah kejadian itu, kami dengan perlahan semakin dekat. Kami sering bermain bersama ataupun dia akan menemaniku membaca serial novelku di bawah pohon sakura kesayanganku. Awalnya aku tak memiliki rasa apapun padanya, tapi saat ia mengambil bunga sakura yang jatuh di kepalaku, aku melihatnya dengan sisi yang berbeda._

 _Perlahan kami semakin dekat, dimana baik aku maupun dia sama sekali tak menghindari adanya kontak fisik. Terkadang memang kami pernah bertengkar, tapi itu tak mengurangi kedekatan kami. Hingga suatu hari, ia menyatakan perasaannya dan kami berakhir menjadi kekasih. Aku yang kala itu terlalu naïf akan cinta pun hanya bisa dengan malu-malu menyatakan perasaanku padanya, membiarkan dia yang mengatur hubungan kami, dan itu berhasil hingga hubungan kami bertahan 3 bulan._

 _Dan saat itu, munculah masalah terbesar dalam hubungan kami. Ia harus pindah, karena ayahnya mendapat pekerjaan di lain kota – dan kebetulan disana ada sebuah universitas yang terkenal sangatlah mampu mendidik anak didiknya menjadi orang sukses. Orang tua mana yang tak ingin anaknya sukses? Maka dari itu, keinginan Jungkook untuk bertahan di kota kecil ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orangtuanya. Dan itu berarti, kami harus berpisah._

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya kami bertemu di pohon sakura itu, setelah kami kemah bersama, merayakan hubungan kami yang menginjak 3 bulan. Tapi pandangan berbinar yang kuberikan perlahan meredup seiring dengan penjelasannya mengenai hubungan kami._

" _Aku tau kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar jungkook padaku yang membuatku mendongak, memperlihatkan air mataku yang berusaha kusembunyikan dari tadi._

" _Bagaimana kau tau bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Apakah aku tak cukup membuatmu bahagia? Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu – hal yang mengatakan seakan aku tidak mencintai – mu?" Aku mengutarakan semuanya, bisa kulihat ia terkejut tapi aku sudah tak perduli. Aku sangat kecewa._

 _Aku sangat kecewa mengapa ia bisa mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja padahal aku sedari tadi berjuang untuk tidak memperlihatkan airmataku._

" _Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, jika boleh jujur." Ujarku dengan suara parauku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumahku, menghiraukan dia yang berkali-kali mengundang namaku. Aku tak ingin terjatuh lagi._

 _Berhari-hari setelahnya, aku tak keluar dari kamar, bahkan ketika ia mencoba menemuiku di kamarku, aku menghiraukannya. Aku terlalu kecewa pada dirinya._

 _Maka setelahnya, aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dari jendela kamarku sambil menangis. Berharap bahwa waktu bisa kembali ke saat saat dimana ia mengatakan tak akan pernah meninggalkanku ataupun saat dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku ingin kembali merasakan perasaan bahagia itu, untuk sekali lagi saja._

 _Tapi tampaknya itu tak akan pernah bisa terjadi, karena yang bisa aku lakukan hanya duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu sambil mengingat memori mengenai Jungkook lagi, berharap ia juga akan kembali. Membuka kedua lengannya, membiarkan aku kembali ke tempat paling nyaman menurutku selain rumah maupun pohon sakura, yaitu dirinya._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

 _ **[ Taehyung POV End ]**_

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dengan perlahan menghapus air matanya yang sudah jatuh membasahi halaman novel dibawahnya. Ia kembali merasakan sakit lagi, sakit yang ia beberapa hari ini berusaha ia lupakan. Ia kembali mengingat sebuah memori yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sakit ini, memori tentang Jeon Jungkook. Ia kembali berharap bahwa Jeon Jungkook akan kembali kepadanya. Tapi ia tau, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena ia masih ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menyuruh dirinya untuk mencari penggantinya di hati Taehyung, yang berarti – ia ingin Taehyung melupakan dirinya dan tidak berharap ia kembali ke Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimanapun Taehyung mencoba, ia akan tetap memikirkan Jungkook. Seberapa sulit mencoba, ia tetap terfokus pada memorinya akan Jungkook. Padahal entah, ia tak tahu apakah Jungkook di kehidupannya disana sudah menemukan penggantinya atau belum, ia tak tahu.

Jika memang Jungkook ingin menghapus dirinya di kehidupan pemuda itu, maka biarkan Taehyung menyimpan memorinya tentang Jungkook. Membiarkan Taehyung untuk tetap berharap, bahwa Jungkook akan kembali dan memperbolehkannya mencintai pemuda itu lagi.


End file.
